dome_of_doomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemodes
"There was a dilemma: how could we make horrible people kill each other without malice alone? Surely in some far-flung year they'd get tired of the murder? Lo and behold, the answer came in the form of a greedy prisoner who started placing bets and keeping track of kills. So now we keep score and give you points!" - The Warden There are various gamemodes in "Dome of Doom" in order to provide more options in the case a player wanted to attempt something new. Certain modes will feature a ranked ladder, and all modes will feature leaderboards to see who truly is the best. Team Deathmatch "Emphasis on '''Team. '''Seriously, help your buddies out." - The Warden TDM pits two teams of players against each other, where the objective is to kill members of the other team to score points. There are two ways to achieve victory: reach the score limit before the opposition, or have a higher score when the timer ends. Halfway through the time limit, two Drops will be delivered to opposing sides of the map to provide advantages to the team that acquires them first. MurderCon "Ah, MurderCon! A true classic Dome Sport!" - The Warden MC involves a group of twelve (numbers subject to change) players against each other. The objectives and victory conditions are identical to Team Deathmatch, however the score requirement is reduced to compensate for a lack of team members. One of the key differences between MC and TDM is the weapon system. Rather than being able to select the weapons used before the match begins, MurderCon provides all players with the same Plinker at the start. Other weapons of varying power are scattered throughout the map for pickup, including one Drop distant from the starting positions. Plink Pong "Kill or score? Tough decisions!" - The Warden PP is a soccer-styled team game set in low gravity environments. All damage taken and dealt is reduced, but this does not mean it is impossible to kill enemies. The only weapons allowed are base Plinkers, and other abilities will not be available. Similarly to soccer, one team must literally shoot the ball into the other team's goal in order to score a point. As with TDM and MC, victory is defined by reaching the score limit or having a higher score once time runs out. Skillmatch "Best 3 out of 5! Set your aim for a challenge!" - The Warden SM is a smaller version of Team Deathmatch. The mode has certain restrictions on weapons such as Autos and Long Arms. Opposed to the other gamemodes, Skillmatch provides players with a limited set of lives per round. The victory conditions involve eliminating all players of the opposing team before they eliminate yours. Alternatively, once the timer runs out, the team with the most lives left receives the round victory. Chivalry "It's not dead!" - The Warden Team Deathmatch twisted to only allow the use of melee weapons. Supers with ranged weapons will be altered specifically for the mode. Takedowns are activated according to player health as opposed to the charge on the Super Meter, and will involve the melee weapons themselves rather than a small portion of the Super. Blades Blades is a racing mode at extremely high speeds. Racers will get access to a new form of suit which allows them to enter the competition. The tracks are rife with obstacles that are static and others that can be remotely activated. The name "Blades" both refers to the fact that rather than enter a vehicle, the players themselves are racing on high-speed skates, and that players are allowed a machete-like weapon to activate traps or fend off opponents the get too close. Training "Go train! With.. fake enemies! That... are easier to kill.. and.. okay, at least try setting it to Hard, will you?" - The Warden Training mode allows the player to try out the different gamemodes against sets of AI competitors.